Smoking: The Bet
by Suicidal Skies
Summary: He was moaning, he knew it. As his body was being assaulted, touched, and scrutinized. Valued and worshiped like the faltering god he was. GojyoHakkai. MM


**__**

Smoking Sex

Tia says: HEEEY! First attempt at Saiyuki anything. Lemon. Sex. Slash. Anal. Mrow. Gojyo and Hakkai smut. Damnit, don't like? Then DON'T read? Although flames and disgust work well. Umm…please review/flame. One shot. I don't own Saiyuki..just my creativity. Bad title yea yea.

Summary: He was moaning, he knew it. As his body was being assaulted, touched, and scrutinized. Valued and worshiped like the faltering god he was

"Hey, you shouldn't smoke. It'll stunt your growth. " Hakkai joked pleasantly.

"Not like I plan to get bigger, although it would be nice. " Gojyo exhaled his poison and chuckled.

" Oh, really now? What if I could get you to stop smoking?"

"Then, you need to be worshiped." Gojyo grinned triumphantly.

"Gojyo." A whispering moan, breaks the darkness.

"Mmmhmm?" His fingers traveling slowly down a firm chest. His mouth assaulting the soft feminine pale neck of his friend. Gojyo smiled as he placed soft kissed along the jaw line, working his way to the pouty little lips that he adored. He kissed the man softly, before it progressed. Non-restricted passion floating between them as Gojyo slipped his tongue into Hakkai's mouth. Dueling softly and tasting the exquisite taste that was uniquely Hakkai. He broke the kiss, gasps and pants of pleasure.

He trailed further as his hands combed through soft chestnut hair, petting it and allowing it to fade between his fingers. He placed a rain of kisses and licks down the chest and to the right. Where he assaulted a pink nipple, semi-erect. He took one bud into his mouth and worked it to his advantage. Lightly nipping and sucking. He moaned as Hakkai arched into him, melting the bodies together as one. He let the right nipple drop and took the other one, licking at it before blowing at it. Creating a vicious contrast that made both parties happy and willing. He let his hands lay fleeting touches on the chest, the shoulder, and along the scar that made the Green-eyed beauty irresistible.

He was moaning, he knew it. As his body was being assaulted, touched, and scrutinized. Valued and worshiped like the faltering god he was. He felt self-conscience as he felt red eyes stare at his past, his horrible past that made him hate himself more. He turned his head away, blushing a deeper color.

"My beauty." A kiss on the scar, a lick of feeble interpretation. He let his mouth do his talking as he cherished, it, if not more then he normally did. He trailed back upwards and turned Hakkai's head toward him, locking red eyes on green. He liked how the right eye was blurred and oh so damn sexy. The left one, as showing shame, lust, and desire. He showered the face with kisses muttering random phrases, of love, appreciation and promises of what was to come. He felt the erection poking at his stomach, and he smirked like the ero-kappa he was.

He started the teasing again, slowly deliberate strokes down the chest, he shifted his weight and spread the pale legs apart, tracing fingers up and down the thigh, inner and outer. He kissed to the waist and blew little breaths of air around and near the hot spot. He smiled as gasps and moans greeted his ears in the most scrumptious symphony. He took a lick at the base of the cock, feeling it twitch as he did so. Another arch, as if trying to rich the heavens. His free finger started to trace little designs in the brown pubic hair, occupying and stretching time as he did so. Gojyo purred as he started to pleasure his lover. He licked up and down, blowing here and there, nipping at the balls and teasing the slit. His thumb circling around the slit, he heard a hiss of pleasured pain as he pressed down on it. The licked at the head, before engulfing it little by little.

Inch by inch until he was deep throating him. Gojyo started to move up and down, holding down the hips that started to buckle. He added tongue and texture, going at an extra slow pace. He continued to nip and craze the dick with his teeth. He always did have a streak of a sadist in him. He started to hum a song Hakkai had taught him. Red hair tickling the sensitive region of the lower waist. He continued to give off a lovely blow job, using all his tips and tricks to bring the illusive Hakkai to orgasm. He let the dick flop before blowing on it softly, watching Hakkai shiver with unforeseen delight, as orgasm got to him. He arched up and let his climax come to him, muscles spasming and eyes closed shut. He moaned his delight and let the after glow dazzle him with it's beauty.

Gojyo licked up the white globes of heaven, loving how addictive the taste was. He was being kissed again, this time started by Demon Slayer. Gojyo moaned as nimble hands stroked and tugged at his own cock for a couple. Making it hard and alert. He rolled back over onto all fours, silently voicing it was his turn to be fucked.

**__**

I wanna fuck you like an animal.

I wanna feel you from the inside!

Gojyo moaned his happiness and reached for the lube. He Popped the cap and coated his fingers with the slimy substance. His hands went to the round ass before splitting the pale globes. He slipped a finger into the puckered entrance and swirled it around, loosening up anything and everything. He added another finger, stretching the delicate ring. He curled them upward, searching illusively for the sacred spot that drove any many crazy. He then felt a bump and rubbed it hearing a screaming like moan. He grinned as he found his spot and kept hitting that bump. Trying to make things progress much quicker. He added a third finger and worked it from all angles before pulling out and slicking up his own hard dick.

He positioned himself to enter the forbidden cave of deep seated pleasure. He eased within the barriers and pushed forward, being engulfed by the sinful heat. He paused and placed little kisses along the back side. He rotated his hips and started to thrust in and out slowly, setting the anticipation higher and higher as the pace was set. Rocking hips sensually and fucking like animals. Their moans where slicing through the darkness and bouncing off the walls, as that enticing sound of flesh against flesh filled the air. Gojyo tipped his hair back, damp hair tickling his backside heightening the sensations.

He creeped his hands toward the front of Hakkai and started to move his hand along with his thrusts. He matched it rhythmically with his movements. He felt it get hard and he jacked of Hakkai to perfections imperfection. Hakkai spasmed over his hand with a most delicious whimper, the warm liquid coating him like a clove. The contractions of the anal muscles around his dick caused him to climax also, moans leaving his mouth like a tidal wave. Liquid gold washing the inside of Hakkai like rain does a street. Gojyo continued to thrust, shivering before coming to a slow stop. He sprayed kisses and bits along the backside before he laid down to rest. Hakkai staying still for a moment, breathing a little off.

Hakkai smiled dreamily before getting up and getting a wash cloth, damp. He washed the both of them off, placing kisses along Gojyo's body lovingly. Hakkai tossed the towel away and snuggled next to his tanned lover. Fingers going tracing the identical scar marks on Gojyo's face. He whispered something and it died as he felt steady eyes study him evenly. Hakkai continued to stroke the face, loving how the indentations felt against his fingers. Gojyo laughed as his fingers fumbled around for his cigarette box and lighter. He worked his hands manipulatively and light up the cancerous stick. He inhaled the smoke and exhaled, green eyes watching intently, amused.

"Never could get you to stop smoking could I?"

"Nope, wish I could smoke during sex too." Gojyo grinned.


End file.
